


氪星式离婚

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: 终成眷属 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 终成眷属 番外互攻结婚多年，恩爱日笃，（收养和亲生的）孩子也都一溜四个整整齐齐，家庭事业双丰收的卡尔·艾尔表示他要离婚。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 终成眷属 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	氪星式离婚

大多数时候，婚姻基本上就是一次轮盘赌：你在跳进去完全无从得知这一把的结局为何，输赢全看几率。最初你爱上的那个人，可能变得面目全非，曾经如胶似漆、相约白首的伴侣，最终却势同水火不共戴天。

在这样的关系里如何确保自己不会输得太惨？很简单，就像赌博一样，永远不要去赌你输不起的东西。

但在这个早上，布鲁斯·韦恩从韦恩宅主卧的大床上醒来，听着从楼下餐厅传来的动静，他的感觉一点也不像个输家。

在所有那些认识他或仅仅只是听说过他名字的人中，几乎没人会预言布鲁斯·韦恩会是一个能在长期稳定的婚姻生活里过得心满意足的男人——也许除了阿尔弗雷德，但他的管家在评判布鲁斯总是习惯性地有所偏颇。

但他确实做到了。这些年里，一个男人会在婚姻中可能遇见的大大小小的波折，从亲子问题到七年之痒的感情危机，他也都经历过了，但神奇地，最后他的婚姻和他本人依然幸存了下来。而从此刻楼下传来那些他的儿子们制造出来骚扰他睡眠的噪音判断，他的家庭也一切如常地运转着，等一会儿布鲁斯走下楼去，会毫不意外地发现自己依然不得不面对那些个令人头疼的家庭生活的例行公事。

这就带来了那个千金难换的终极问题：他是怎么办到的？他是怎么做到了让他的生活割裂为白天和黑夜两个世界的同时，却又神奇地让它保持完整平稳地运转无碍?

他身侧的被窝里发出一声睡意朦胧的咕哝。有什么东西滚过来，热烘烘地靠在他身上。布鲁斯低头看过去一眼，在一秒钟的时间里便有了结论，这个，就是造成这一切的罪魁祸首，就是这个睡得一边头发扁扁，睡相和优雅一点边都沾不上的家伙，带着一个婚约不由分说地闯进了他的生活里，就这么留下来了，再也没有离开。

有一件事布鲁斯至今想来还觉得非常庆幸，在他们的婚姻一开始，他顺从了克拉克的愿望，腾出空去度了整整一周的蜜月。在那一周里，只有他们两个人，尽情忘我地交托彼此，水乳交融。蜜月结束后，他如期回到哥谭，再次成为那个冷酷无情的黑暗骑士。但在那个晚上，布鲁斯夜巡归来，发现在他的大床上已经有人了，毫不客气地裹在被子里睡成一个多边形。从此日复一日，年复一年，夜夜如此，哪怕在他们吵得最厉害的那些日子，这一点也不曾改变。

那些总是侃侃而谈性爱不能弥补婚姻裂缝的人可是大错特错了，三不五时来一次争锋相对从床下吵到床上的愤怒性爱绝对有助于增加伴侣感情，不过阿尔弗雷德还有主卧里原来那张已经无法修复如初的古董大床对此可能有非常不同的意见。

唯一一次例外，是在他的人生也是他们的婚姻里最黑暗的时刻之一。杰森的死撕开了这么多年布鲁斯心里的那道伤口，也几乎让克拉克和他的分歧变得不可弥合。在经历了联合国总部大厅的毒气袭击还有小丑最后的疑似死亡后，布鲁斯精疲力竭地回到了庄园，发现房间是空的。

他怔怔地立在门口，几乎不能思考，也不能相信，这怎么可能，就在十几分钟之前，他们明明还在一起，超人把蝙蝠侠送回了哥谭——也许这就是原因，布鲁斯后知后觉地想起，即便在那时蝙蝠侠还在愤怒地咆哮着他要小丑的尸体，而克拉克，克拉克什么都没说，放下他就离开了。

但克拉克并没有回来这里。

布鲁斯麻木地想，也许这就是了，终于到了这一天，他终于还是把克拉克逼到了忍无可忍的地步，事实上，想想所有这些年里发生过的事，克拉克能容忍他到今天都已经算布鲁斯运气好了。如果他对克拉克还有一点尊重，他就该平静地接受克拉克的决定，接受这个结局，好聚好散。

但在那一刻，布鲁斯只是太累也太绝望了，以至于麻木得无法思考。他机械地退出了房间，拿出手机，让直升机来庄园接他。几十分钟后，布鲁斯已经抵达了星球日报社顶楼，无视所有人惊讶的目光和窃窃私语，在他心里有个很小的声音怀疑着为何凌晨三点整个报社依旧灯光通明，忙碌得像个蜂巢，但他只是把那个声音挥开，同样也挥开了试图拦下他说话的佩里。他径直走向克拉克的办公室，推开门走进去。克拉克看见他也吃了一惊。

“我不会离婚的。”布鲁斯说，“想都别想。”

克拉克睁大了眼睛，“呃，什么？”他呆呆地说。

“我查了氪星人的离婚程序。”布鲁斯冷酷地告诉他，“氪星人离婚必须经过他所归属的议会投票表决，但现在地球上只剩下你一个氪星人了。作为你的配偶，我也享有和你一样的投票权。我不会同意。没有我的同意，你永远都没办法和我离婚。”

克拉克依然呆望着他，表情空白。布鲁斯等着克拉克对他这一番无耻说辞的愤怒反击，或嘲笑他的自欺欺人，任何反应都好，但他唯独没想到的是克拉克忽然把头埋进双手中，肩膀剧烈颤抖起来。

他花了好几秒才意识到对方在笑。

等克拉克控制住了自己，才抬起脸来，嘴唇还因为憋笑而发颤，他不可思议地摇着头，“这就是你想说的？天啊，我从没听说过比这更荒谬的事情了！首先，为什么你觉得我要和你离婚？”

布鲁斯一阵语塞，直到此刻他才忽然意识到自己这一系列连锁反应跳进得确实不合逻辑，又或许是他的潜意识里最害怕这会成真。“你没有回去。”他勉强撑住了气势：“这些年，你从来没有不说一声就不在——”

“因为我以为你知道！”克拉克说，简直啼笑皆非，“你也在那里，布鲁斯！小丑差点毒害了整个联合国总部大厅里的政要，然后又那么戏剧性地坠机身亡，媒体为了挖出所有的细节都快疯了——你确实记得我是在新闻界工作对吧，我在加班！包括整个报社的人都是！”他朝外面摆了摆手。

布鲁斯恍然，然后为克拉克太过明显的忍笑而恼羞成怒起来。他想转身出去，但克拉克更快地抢到了他身前，毫无疑问是用超级速度作了弊，拦住了他的去路，把他拉到椅子边坐下。

门被敲了一声，露易丝·莱恩探了个半个身进来，“佩里让我来看看情况是不是还好，既然你还活着，明天的报纸也还在等着，那些内容是不会自己从印刷机上出现的，你只有五分钟卿卿我我就得继续回去工作了，听到了吗？”她威胁地说，又关上门出去了。

克拉克转回头笑着看布鲁斯，“你听到了？在新闻面前，哪怕集团大老板想来占用我的时间，佩里也会把你踢出去的。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，他还是板着脸。克拉克好笑地看他，也不说破，只是俯下身在他额头上贴了贴。布鲁斯闭了闭眼，再睁开时叹了口气。

“对不起，我不知道我到底——”

“我都不知道自己该伤心还是开心，真的，”克拉克慢吞吞地说，“你怎么会以为我会在你最需要我的时候离开你？但我又忍不住有点开心，你居然愿意放下你的骄傲过来找我。”

布鲁斯不打算告诉他，在可能失去他的前景下，多少骄傲都不值一提。

“还有一件事，”克拉克说，“你也搞错了。”

他低头看着布鲁斯，眼中闪过一丝戏谑。“氪星人的议会也包括一段婚姻中的所有成员，既然你和我结婚了，你的家人也因此自然地成为议会成员之一，他们也有同样的投票权，所以，迪克和杰森——”他停住了。

布鲁斯为那个名字而僵硬了一瞬，克拉克懊恼地拥住他。“对不起，”他轻声道，“我绝对不会为了你想要为他复仇苛责你。我也不该说那些国家利益的废话，我本应该站在你这一边。”

布鲁斯一言不发地看着他，克拉克的头发有点乱，他的衬衫也比平时更加皱巴巴的，领带都不知道丢去哪里了。哪怕是超人，在经历了这一整天的混乱，还要为明天见报的内容加班加得焦头烂额，眉眼间也是隐现疲态了。

“你已经做了所有能做的。”他说。这是真的，哪怕他们有分歧，在他一意孤行前往联合国总部时，克拉克还是出现在那里，在他需要的时候站在他这边。

克拉克嘴唇弯起一个温柔的笑意，他执起布鲁斯的手亲了亲。“好了，韦恩先生，我现在要请你从我的椅子上起来，移驾到楼上你自己那间豪华大办公室里去了。”他半开玩笑地说，然后转为正色，“再等等我，等我完成这些工作，然后我们一起回去斯莫威尔吃早餐。”

布鲁斯等了。他在楼上办公室里合衣而眠，如释重负地一闭眼就睡着了，直到接近黎明时克拉克溜进来把他叫醒。

他们在晨光中飞回了斯莫威尔，正赶上了早餐。他坐在肯特家的厨房里，听着克拉克和乔纳森讨论着农场的事，玛莎三分揶揄七分宠爱地看着他们，又给了布鲁斯一个心照不宣的笑容。那一刻，布鲁斯忽然明白了，死亡永远不能带走他的家庭。

此刻想起这些往事，令他有些恍惚出神。他身侧的克拉克又发出更多更清醒的动静。布鲁斯把手指穿插入那乱糟糟的卷发里，克拉克在他手上蹭了蹭，然后打了个大大的呵欠。“虽然我总是说你该多笑笑，”他含含糊糊地说，“但像这样一大早一个人坐在床上傻笑，哪怕是蝙蝠侠本人做出来还是很吓人的。”

“我以为我们一致同意，蝙蝠侠也好超人也好，都和这张床上的人没关系。”布鲁斯说，弯下身在他额头亲了一下。

克拉克睁眼看他，“是吗，我好像有不同的记忆。我明明记得我们十周年纪念日的时候，蝙蝠侠可是对我各种强取豪夺，哦不对，不是在这张床上，”他纠正道，笑得狡黠。“是在星球日报社的顶楼天台上，不是吗？就在那里，邪恶的黑暗骑士把我按倒在黑暗中，毫无顾忌地拿走他想要的。”

“那是属于你个人的下流幻想，我本人对此不予置评，且下不为例。”

“你得承认那次也真的很辣啊。”克拉克撅着嘴看他，看起来完全没在反省，布鲁斯回给他最冷酷的蝙蝠侠眼神，但在克拉克在被子下用脚趾头挠他脚底时差点破功。“难道我非要等到下一个十周年纪念日才能说服你再来一次？”

布鲁斯正想嗤笑，克拉克已经把手伸进他睡裤下，一把握住了他已经勃起的阴茎，“喔噢，我看某人也并没有那么不感兴趣嘛。”他取笑道，坐起来吻他，同时继续手上懒洋洋的动作，布鲁斯也吻回去。

这一番晨起例行的耳鬓厮磨很快变得更急切，直奔主题。布鲁斯踢开睡裤，把克拉克拖拽过来，他们彼此坚挺的下体互相磨蹭着。克拉克喘息着前后挪动，找准位置便沉下身去，太快了，而且——湿漉漉的，克拉克一定是用超级速度润滑过了，布鲁斯几乎是毫无阻碍地一插到底，那里湿滑柔腻，有力地咬紧他的阴茎，引诱着他更用力深入。

克拉克开始骑他，在他身上前后摇晃起伏，一缕卷发落在他眼前，布鲁斯捉住他的腰，配合着挺胯的动作把他狠狠地按在自己的阴茎上抽送。克拉克呼吸变得急促，臀部摇动的节奏变得凌乱，意乱情迷地低头寻找布鲁斯的嘴唇，在布鲁斯又一次重重插入时绷紧身体射了。

在这突发的晨间运动之后，他们最后下楼还来得及赶上早餐，简直是个奇迹。布鲁斯落座时听见达米安在小声用阿拉伯语说着什么，从语气判断大概和死亡或谋杀有关，因此决定假装什么都没听见。但随后响起的另一个声音他就不能假装听不见了。提姆飞快地低头检查手机，布鲁斯阻止之前他已经又抬起头来，神情困惑地来回看着他和克拉克。

“克拉克，这是个愚人节玩笑吗？我收到一封来自乔·艾尔的邮件，里面说，我引用一下：由于你提出了和布鲁斯·韦恩离婚的申请，而我作为现存家庭成员之一，必须按时出席这一仪式，如不出席则视为弃权？”

克拉克睁大了眼睛，脸上一片空白，“那是——”

更多的手机提示音响起，此起彼伏，打断了他的话。餐桌上其他人都低下头去，又抬起来。就连布鲁斯的手机也震动起来，他低头看了一眼自己的手机，邮件，乔·艾尔，让他有个强烈到可怕的既视感。

“我也收到了，完全一样的内容。”迪克说，在他旁边的杰森只是哼了一声。

“我也是，”达米安也说，“还有，乔·艾尔是谁？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯轻声说， “这是什么？”

克拉克张了张嘴，又闭上，“呃，就是，”他叹了口气，“简单来说，就是我必须要和你离婚，越快越好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1、氪星人的离婚程序是我瞎掰的，纯粹为梗服务。  
> 2、我不确定老爷到底花了多少年才收齐四代罗宾，所以这里直接以达米安的年龄来逆推，即老爷被塔利亚设计有了达米安而不知，回哥谭当蝙蝠侠，并顺理成章地接受了和氪星人的包办婚姻，又收了三个罗宾，最后又来了个大得能打酱油的亲儿子。  
> 3、杰森的死那部分，是《家庭之死》的情节。  
> 4、大超和老爷讨论杰森的死还把老爷带回小镇见家长吃早餐，是斜线刊情节。


End file.
